


Touch

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, romantic, smol beans, who are also high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: Josh and Tyler get high together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to get us through what today brings. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Let me know if you need me to tag anything. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy.

A foggy haze hangs in the room. Two figures take turns taking hits from a bong on the floor. 

Their knees touch, and their mouths form wide grins as the taller one coughs and mumbles about the smoke being bad for his voice. Still, he inhales the smoke and exhales, his eyes drooping and distant. He makes a face, and the man with bubblegum-pink hair laughs. 

The world sways underneath him, and the man falls onto his side, giggling all the more. His friend joins in, and too falls when strong hands gently pull him down. 

They lie on the floor, the bong pushed to the side, and stare at each other with distant eyes. Their arms touch, entangled yet still maintaining a fragile distance. 

The pink haired boy suddenly says something, something that the other boy doesn't catch. He blinks slowly, trying to focus his mocha eyes, but gives up and nods any way. Absentmindedly. 

The pink haired boy sits up and takes another hit. He lets it swirl in his lungs, and then he grabs the other one, pulling him ever closer as he seals their mouths together. 

Their lips touch, at first hesitant as the boy with the mocha eyes tries to process this, then needy as the smoke flows into his lungs. They separate and exhale, smiling at each other. The pink-haired one takes another hit and seals their lips again. The mocha eyed man's fingers tangle in his hair, and they fall to the floor, trying to get ever closer. They repeat the process until there is nothing left, and then they lie there, side by side on the floor. 

Their knees and arms and lips touch. Legs and fingers and bodies intertwine. Marks from mouths and stubble burns appear on their bodies, and yet, they do not care. They laugh and float and fall together. 

The morning sun soon casts its warm glow over the sleeping duo, bathing them in a golden light. The outside mirrors their hearts, for the moment, and all is well.


End file.
